Over The Wall
by TwiHard24
Summary: After the girls sneak into an all boys military school Bella can't seem to get one of the guys, Emmett, out of her head.With Rose and Alice pushing her closer to him can she keep denying her feelings for him or will she let him catch her as she falls?BxEm
1. Meow Mix

**First attempt at an irregular pairing-hope it works out. I do realize that this story is pretty OOC but if you don't like it you don't have to read it-but I do hope you like it. :D Please read and review and I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything that S.M. does but I do own everything else.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Public Warning-Lady Sovereign**

**Lose It All-Rush Of Fools**

**Renegade-Styx**

Chapter 1--Meow Mix

"Military school is gay," Rose said with a pout as she picked apart her perfectly good chocolate chip muffin. I'm going to have to have that wasting delicious food talk with her again.

"One: 'gay' is not a proper adjective," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"But Chris says-"

"-Just because your brother is gay-and says that-doesn't mean it's right," I interrupted with narrowed eyes. I really do love Chris though-he's one of my best friends to be perfectly honest but he's in college now and blah, blah, blah. School sucks. "And two: you still get to see your _man _on weekends," I said, wrinkling my nose slightly.

"But that's not enough. I miss him," she whined. You see, Edward and Rose have basically been inseparable since they met two years ago-well, as inseparable as the two of them could be. They met two summers ago at some park in Seattle and always see each other on the weekends and over holidays and all that jazz. But Rose's main problem is that he has to attend a boarding military school during the week and is only allowed out during weekends or other special occasions.

"Then just go visit him," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Rose gasped, a smile lighting her face. "That's brilliant!" she exclaimed suddenly, her entire face lighting up. "We're still out for two weeks-we could totally plan a last summer before our last year of high school trip! Our parents will totally buy it and I'll get to see Edward!" she said happily.

"Hold on-what's with the 'we'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _I'm _not the one with a super hot boyfriend locked in military school.

"You and me. Come on Bella, you know you're better at the whole 'breaking and entering' thing than I am," she said with a pout.

"That was the _only time _I had ever demonstrated those skills to you and you swore not to make me unleash them again," I warned with a stern look. I'm more dangerous than I look. Aha…yeah right.

"Please Bella, please! I need this! And I'm not going to stop bugging you until you agree to come," she said determinedly. "It'll be easy. We'll drive down in your truck, stay with Chris, and you'll get to look at all the eye candy at the camp while I only have a limited-but not unappealing-supply," she said.

"That's all I get out this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "You can tinker with my car," she offered up, a tortured expression on her face.

"Whoa, you _are _desperate," I said in surprise. She never let's _anyone _touch her car but her-not even _me_. I would be insulted if I hadn't known her for so long and felt the same way about my truck. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll go with you and I won't tinker," I said, allowing Rose to let out a quick squeal as she hugged me.

"I'm going to go talk to Mom and Dad and you should probably let Renee know-not that she'll really give a flip as long as you have your phone-but you know what I mean," she said nonchantly before darting out of the room. Here we go.

………………………………................................................................................................

TWO DAYS LATER!

"Open this damn door Chris!" Rose yelled for the fourth time, pounding on the white door with her fist as random stranger walked by us in the hallway and stared.

"Hold on woman!" I heard Chris' muffled yell from the other side.

"Chris, on the count of three Bella is going to kick down the freak'n door," Rose said suddenly. "One…"

"I'm wearing my combat boots," I added significantly.

"Two…"

"They're the ugly ones you hate."

"_Three_…"

"They're going to leave scuffs on the door," I said, just before it swung open revealing a very irritated Chris, a white towel hanging over his shoulder as his hair dripped on the floor.

"Do you two always have to be early?" he asked with narrowed eyes as we walked into his obscenely large apartment complex.

"Yes. We do-it's part of our charm," Rose said with a smirk as she dumped her bags on the floor.

"Yeah. Charming. That's definitely the word I had in mind," Chris muttered blandly as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"You know you love us," Rose said easily.

"Hey, where's this wonderful roommate we've heard so much about?" I asked curiously. The way Chris described her I would've thought she'd be bouncing around the living room and firing off multiple questions the second we walked through the door.

"She'll be here anytime now. You'll both love her. She's a great designer-if I was straight…," he trialed off, nodding to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought she had a hot boyfriend?" I asked him, remembering _that _phone call. He had called me, at three in the morning, to put me on speaker phone with his roommate to discuss with me how hot her boyfriend is. Yeah. That was a fun time.

"She does, look at him," he said, tossing a picture frame that was sitting on a shelf at me. I caught it with a little trouble and looked down to find a beautiful girl with spiky black hair curled against a gorgeous guy with honey blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"He's alright but…," I trialed off, shrugging.

"Is anyone your type?" Chris asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. She likes the rugged but secretly a sweetheart mama's boy who _doesn't exist,_" Rose said, emphasizing the last point loudly as she gave me a pointed look.

"You can always tell how a guy will treat you by how he treats his mother," I said indignantly. It's true.

"I thought it was how they treated their dog," Chris muttered, confused.

"It really doesn't matter though, does it? Because _apparently_," I said, giving Rose a wide-eyed, pointed look. "I'm going to be alone, living with thirty cats when I'm older," I said.

Rose scowled at me. "I'm just saying you're pushing it by waiting so long for the 'right guy,'" she said, using air quotes.

"Edward," Chris and I coughed at the same time as Rose glared.

"Different," she declared, throwing a pillow at me.

"Same," I said, chucking it back at her.

"Different."

"Same."

"Different!"

"Same!"

"I want chicken, I want liver! Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver!" Chris sang the cat food jingle loudly, trying to drown out our fighting just as the door opened and the beautiful girl in the picture walked in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with an amused grin as Rose and I both looked at her and Chris stopped covering his ear. I threw the pillow back at Rose since she wasn't looking and it smacked her in the face.

"Bella, I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed as I laughed.

"No way! You guys are here! I mean, I know you're _here_ but I wanted to be here when you actually got…here," she said, sounding like she lost track of what she was trying to say half way through, staring off with a confused look on her face as her eyebrows knitted together. "Anyways, I'm Alice," she said, smiling at both of us brightly.

"I'm Rose and this is Bella," Rose introduced easily.

"It's really nice to meet you guys, I've heard so much about you," she said, giving each of us a quick hug. "So…Chris wouldn't tell me the specifics but…why are you _really _here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose and I both shared a mischievous grin and filled her in on our master plan.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT NIGHT-1:04 P.M.

"Chris, you're staying in the truck," Rose whispered as she, Alice, and I hopped out of my truck. Turns out, Jasper goes to the same military school as Edward and Alice practically begged us to let her come with. We could always corrupt one more innocent.

"Why do I always have to watch the truck?" he asked with a scowl.

"Because if worse comes to worse _we _can always flirt with the officers," Rose said easily, gesturing to us three girls. It was true-no matter how much I would like to skip that-even if worse _did _come to worse.

Chris snorted. "You know I could do that too-and I'm _way _better at it than Bella," he scoffed easily as I glared at him.

"Yeah, but I don't think they exactly play for you team-if you know what I'm talking about," I said with narrowed eyes.

He glared. "Touché," he allowed. "But _someday_…," he trailed off certainly as I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"Alright, we're going to have to climb this wall-neither of you are wearing high healed shoes, are you?" I checked nervously. Because if Rose did that again I'll have to murder her.

Alice bit her lip sheepishly and I suppressed a groan. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Rose and I will help you up first," I said, leading them over to the shadowed part of the ten foot high brick wall. I crouched down and locked my fingers together, Rose doing the same opposite of me as Alice gingerly stepped in them, making sure we were just grabbing the toe of her stilettos. We hoisted her up with gritted teeth and in no time she was straddling the top of the wall, looking down at us. "Alright Rose," I said, trying to hide my grimace. This is going to suck.

Rose's-thankfully-sneaker clad foot stepped into my hand and I quickly pushed her up, trying to ignore the fact that-while she didn't weight all that much-she still weighed more than Alice. "Here you go Bells," Rose whispered, dropping a rope down to me. I grabbed it, wrapping it once around my right hand and then grabbing onto it tightly with my left one. Rose and Alice jumped on the other side of the fence the pulled on the rope, helping lift me upwards as I tried to scale the wall. It wasn't that hard but it was still pretty rough-it's not like we do this often.

I finally pulled myself to the top of the fence and then let myself drop to the ground on the other side, stumbling slightly as I hit the ground. _Ow. _"Now what?" Alice asked us quietly.

"Well, you two better know exactly which freaking bunks your boyfriends are sleeping in or I'm going to kill you slowly and _painfully_," I whispered.

"Jeez, calm down. Edward and Jasper are both in three," Rose said with a wave of her hand, leading us calmly through the camp as if she's been here a million times. I mean, she _has _been here plenty of times during their dumb little ball things but whatever. "Edward sleeps right under this window," she whispered as the three of us crouched low to the ground.

"Water bottle," I whispered, holding out my hand to Alice who instantly put one in my hand. The both crawled on their hands and knees after I motioned for them to do so and I hopped up, carefully pulling the window open. I leaned inside, immediately greeted with loud snores and the smell of slight B.O. Awesome.

I looked down and there was Edward; he's a nice guy and makes Rose happy. I haven't really gotten that much time to talk to him but from the few one on one conversations we've had he seems like a really nice guy. I opened the water bottle and carefully poured a few drops onto his face, hoping to wake him up slowly so he wouldn't give us away. Nothing. I poured a little more on his head and suppressed a groan.

"Christ Rose, he sleeps like a freaking log," I muttered down to her as she let out a quiet snort. "Sorry," I whispered to Edwardwith a smirk before unleashing about a quarter of the water onto his pretty little face. He immediately shot up, looking around confused as he wiped the water off of his face.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself before slowly laying back down and closing his eyes. Freak'n A.

"Edward!" I whisper yelled.

His eyes snapped open and he looked up at me, confused at first, and then recognition immediately dawned on his face. "Bella?" he whispered incredulously.

"No, it's the freaking tooth fairy," I whispered sarcastically. "Now hurry up and sneak out of here-but wake up Jasper too," I added quickly before he could get too far away.

"Why?" he whispered back, confused as he slowly stood up.

"Just do it," I snapped before lowering myself to the ground and off of Alice and Rose. "They're coming as long as Edward doesn't blow it," I told them quietly.

They both grinned widely and jumped around a bit excitedly.

"Bella?" a familiar voice whispered into the darkness.

"I think you're calling the wrong name, sweetie," Rose whispered with a smirk. Immediately the two boys were in front of us-Edward immediately hugging Rose and Jasper doing the same with Alice. He was taller than I thought he would be.

"What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked us quietly.

"Honestly? I'm here to see if I can successfully brake into a high class military school," I admitted honestly, pretending to observe my surroundings. "Not as fun as I thought it would be," I admitted slowly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jasper, these are my new friends Rosalie-Rose-and Bella," Alice said, pointing to each of us as Jasper gave us both a smile. "And it's nice to meet you Edward, I'm Alice," she added.

"Nice to meet you too," he said with an easy grin.

"Do you like our outfits?" Alice asked Jasper with a grin. I suppressed a snort. She means her and Rose's outfits. They both bought some special 'bank robber' clothes as they call it. I'm just wearing some baggy black sweatpants and a black under armor. They were wearing _really _soft black sweaters and black jeans that I still can't believe they are able to move in. They also added some black gloves and black knit caps. They actually did look really good…I just can't figure out how they don't look like they scaled a wall and were just on the ground for five minutes.

"Oh yeah," Jasper said with a slight smirk, making Alice giggle.

"As cute as you all are…I'll pass," I said, taking a couple steps away.

"But Bella-"

"-Edward? Jasper?" a low voice hissed in the darkness.

Rose, Alice, and I all exchanged a wide-eyed look. _Shit. _"We're over here Emmett," Edward whispered back. Rose smacked him in the gut, making him let out a low groan of pain. "What was that for?" he asked her quietly.

"Uh, I don't know. The three of us could just get _arrested _for this," she whispered to him furiously.

"Who are you guys talking to?" the voice asked again quietly, a little closer this time.

"He's not going to say anything," Jasper told us calmly. He walked towards the voice and then a minute later lead someone into the partial light. Holy hell…this guy was…holy hell! He was pretty tall-a little shorter than Jasper. He had dark hair in a buzz cut and was _way _more ripped than either Jasper or Edward. And that's just what I could barely see in the dark. "Emmett, this is my girlfriend Alice, Edwards' girlfriend Rose, and their friend Bella," Jasper said, pointing to each one of us.

Emmett looked at us with his mouth agape. "You had your girlfriends sneak in just because you couldn't wait three days to get laid?" he asked incredulously.

Alice and Rose glared at him while I snorted a laugh. "No. We had no idea they were going to be here," Jasper told him with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did they _get _in here?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"We walked through the front door," Rose said with a scowl, putting a hand on her hip. "Do you _think _we're stupid?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We climbed the wall and I dumped a bottle of water on Sleeping Beauty's head," I said, jabbing my thumb in Edward's direction.

Emmett grinned. "You guys climbed the wall?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have the rope burn to prove it," I said, holding out my hand, palm up, as proof. Fuck'n rope. **(Shout out to any hardcore Boondock Saints fans! Woot! Woot!)**

"I told you to wear the gloves," Alice said easily from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Playing cops and robbers gets old after the first time," I told her. Yep, I went all out the first time-but then you learn the downsides versus the good sides. Rope burn or slipping when you're trying to grip glass. Yeah…that's what I thought.

"You've done this before?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrow.

"I've never done anything _illegal_," I scoffed. "I've just snuck out of the house, into Rose's house, her summer house, the pool…okay, _that _one might've been illegal but it was Roses' idea," I defended as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Chris and I could've snuck out to meet you instead of the other way around you know," she said with narrowed eyes.

"No. You care about your nails to much and…so does Chris," I said thoughtfully. No scooting down drain pipes, trees, or gutters for them. Nope, nope, nope. Sad really, _I'm _supposed to be the one with equilibrium issues.

"Ya got me there," Rose said with a nod. "Come on Edward, let's go for a walk," she said suddenly, leading Edward away.

"Yeah, Jasper and I are going to cut out too-we'll all meet back here in fifteen minutes," Alice said before heading a different way.

"Actually, meet me by the wall," I said. I'm going to at least busy myself doing _something _while Rose and Alice were off doing…_something. _

"Alright," she said easily before walking away with her honey-headed honey. Aha. I made a funny…in my head.

"So, I guess it's just you and me," Emmett said suddenly, making me jump. Totally forgot he was even there. My bad.

"And by that you mean it's just me," I said, walking away.

I heard his low chuckle as he followed me toward the wall. I sat down by our pile of rope and leaned against the brick, Emmett sitting down on the grass next to me. "You know, I didn't think it was true," Emmett said suddenly.

My head snapped over to look at him in confusion. "What?" I asked the shadowed figure beside me.

"Well, Edward was telling me all about his girlfriend Rosalie-and that means he'd tell me about her friends too. He told me all about the little escapades you and her would go out on and I didn't believe it-I mean, how many girls do you know who would light a trash can on fire just so she can get herself and her friends out of a pool without being caught by the cops at two in the morning?" he asked with an apparent smirk and a chuckle. That was one of the only times Edward actually came along with our little group at odd hours of the morning.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked quietly.

"What?" he whispered, just as quietly.

"I was really aiming for the recycling bin," I told him.

He chuckled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I put fire crackers in there a while before," I whispered back with a smirk.

He laughed a little too loudly before quickly quieting down as I laughed softly with him. "That's pretty impressive," he said, still laughing a bit.

"Why thank you," I said with a grin. It was Chris' idea-he figured if we got caught it would be a lot better distraction. Even though I screwed it up-it still worked out.

"So I noticed something," he began.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He reached over and took my hand out of my lap, flipping it over and pulling it slightly into the light, revealing the chapped skin on the palm of my hand. "What's _that _from?" he asked, pointing to an odd shaped mark on my hand, an impression dug into my palm that would probably bruise over night.

I looked at it a bit more closely, trying to ignore tingling on my hand where Emmett was holding it in his. I let out a snort. "Alice's heals," I told him with a laugh.

"You had to lift her over the wall, didn't you?" he asked knowingly.

"And Rose," I added significantly.

"Wait, then how did _you _get up?" he asked.

I took my hand out of his and picked up the rope that was sitting in the grass at my side, throwing it in his lap. "Once they were on the other side they helped pull me over-it's only fair," I said as he chuckled.

"Wow Bella," he said as he shook his head. "You are definitely something," he said with a chuckle. I thought about that for a second; that's a compliment right?

"Bella!" Alice's voice hissed in the darkness.

"Alice?" I called softly, standing up with Emmett.

"Bella, we need to get out of here _now_," she whispered quickly.

"Newton's up," Jasper said, directing the statement at Emmett who groaned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mike Newton?" I asked incredulously. No freaking shit. His parents live in Forks and he makes a point to stalk me whenever he's in town.

"How do you know him?" Emmett asked instantly.

"Never mind that, where did you last see the idiot?" I asked Alice and Jasper. The guy seriously has his morals way too straightened out and ironed flat. It's just not my cup of tea-don't get me wrong; I'm a good person and I would never intentionally hurt anyone but I'm willing to break the rules a little now and then to have fun…kind of like this…if you could call it fun.

"He was walking around the barracks. If he catches any one of us out we're all dead-not to mention whatever's going to happen to you girls," Jasper said.

"Shit," I muttered. "Get Alice over the wall, I'll be right back," I said before running in the direction Rose and Edward disappeared to. Wherever they are I just hope it's dark…just in case. "Rose? Edward?" I hissed into the darkness.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light before seeing body and the beam of cutting through the small thick of trees and right by me. I ducked to the ground and crawled behind a bush as I watched Mike walk away, _far _away from me. I stood up and continued running, softly calling for Rose as I went. And then I saw them, walking my direction. "Don't walk, run!" I snapped in a hushed tone. They both jumped but when they realized what I said, they bolted after me, following me to the wall where Emmett and Jasper were leaning into the shadows. "Go Rose," I whispered, giving her a push towards Emmett and Jasper.

They both crouched down as she came over and pushed her to the top of the wall just like we had done to Alice before. In seconds she was out of sight and on the other side. "You're next," Jasper whispered to me.

I came over and put my hands on their shoulders to steady myself as they pushed me up. I pulled myself up onto the wall and quickly turned around the face the guys. "Mike's over by the double digit barracks so you guys can make it back if you stay to the left," I said, pointing to _my _left to make sure they knew what I meant. "We'll give you a distraction," I said with a slight smirk.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Emmett asked.

I grinned, even though he couldn't see me. "You'll see," I said before hopping down and landing with a soft thud in the grass. "Hit it Chris," I whispered into the open door of the truck. He immediately turned on the truck and blasted the song we had picked out just for our get away-and now for a distraction. Bad Boys by Inner Circle-more commonly known as the Cops theme song. I jumped in the truck and he honked the horn several times and just as the front gate open he pealed out of our spot-much to my displeasure he also probably did some damage to my brakes. But I think it was worth it.

**Okay, how did you like this first chapter. Depending on the response I get I'll continue it or I won't. Just let me know-I think it'll be really good. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Title of the story may change.**


	2. Campfire Song Song

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'll definitely continue it since I'm actually getting a response-totally thought no one would want a cross over pairing from me. Phew! **

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Boys Will Be Boys-The Ordinary Boys**

**Best Days-Matt White**

**The Campfire Song Song--Spongebob Squarepants**

Chapter 2--Campfire Song Song

"Last night was really fun," Rose said with a satisfied smile as she nibbled on her pop tart.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Chris said sarcastically, smirking at us.

"Oh, don't be a snot just because you were the get away guy," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Can't I be jealous? You were all with your men while I was just sitting there, waiting for you all to come back," he said, slightly glaring at us. So bitter. _Wait _a second!

"I don't _have _a man," I pointed out.

Rose snorted. "That's not what it looked like," she sang with a smug smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"You and Emmett looked pretty cozy at the wall," Alice said, grinning to herself.

I rolled my eyes. "We were just talking," I told them. We were. That's it. Nothing else.

"He is really cute you know," Alice said with a soft smile.

"I can only hope-I could barely see him in the dark," I said with a slight snort.

"Here, I'll get a picture," she said excitedly, getting up from her chair and dashing out of the kitchen. She came back seconds later with a pretty big photo in her hand. She set it down in the middle of the table and we all leaned in. It was a picture of what I guessed to be the entire student body of the school-or as I shall refer to them-the prisoners. "That's Emmett," she said, pointing to a guy in the middle of the group.

My mouth dropped open. _Whoa! _I mean, I guessed he was hot but…holy shit!

"_Damn _Bella, you hung out with a guy like that in the dark and didn't even try anything?" Chris said in disbelief.

"I talked to him for like two seconds guys, jeez," I said as I leaned back, attempting to keep my eyes off of the picture. I know what I would be looking at if I did-and it wouldn't be helping my case too much.

"Yeah but you _did _talk to him and you got along. I know for a fact that he's single," Alice said in a slightly taunting way-as if dangling the fact in front of my face would make it more tempting…it was.

"Okay, I'll admit, I got along with him and he seemed like a nice guys and blah, blah, blah-but it's not like I'll ever see him again," I said with a shrug.

"Oh yes you will," Rose said certainly. "He's coming over with the rest of the guys this weekend," she said decidedly.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I'm inviting him officially-right now," she said surely.

"Why?" I asked dully.

"Because!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as if that was the perfect 'reason.'

"Rose, he's just going to think you're trying to set us up," I told her. _I _don't want to look desperate-personally.

"That's because I am!" she said, as if it was obvious…well it was but still.

"Come on Rose, you're going to make me look like I'm desperate," I told her pleadingly. Please don't do this to me.

She groaned in frustration as Alice giggled. "She's right you know," she said. I mentally thanked her. "That's why I'll throw a party. We'll have the boys invite a bunch of people and we'll invite a few more friends to even out the boys to girls ratio slightly-but not much because that's just no fun all," she said with a devious giggle.

"We should have it at the beach," Chris added enthusiastically.

"A bunch of shirtless future military in training boys? Hell yes!" Rose said, high-fiving him.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked hopefully. All three gave me pleading looks, practically begging me to be in.

I sighed dramatically. "You had me at shirtless military boys," I admitted, feigning reluctance. Alice squealed and Rose gave me a high five. This is definitely going to be interesting…

………………………………................................................................................................

SATURDAY-PARTY DAY

"So, we invited a bunch of really nice girls from our design class to come and I think that'll just about do it for our non-hot-guy-guests, yeah?" Chris said as we loaded stuff into the back of my truck-including a smallish recliner from his and Alice's apartment, a grill, a cooler, a couple of chairs, and this huge freaking umbrella that Rose and Alice got who knows where. Oh yeah, we go all out on these things.

"Sounds like it'll work," I said with an easy shrug. "And make sure you bring clothes to change into because I know this is going to turn into a bonfire and it's going to get cold," I reminded him. I noticed Alice packing smore stuff a while back-it's inevitable even it just ends up being a couple of us.

"No problem Bells," he said easily. "You're going to make my burger, right?" he checked seriously.

"Slightly charred and almost-but not quite-melted American cheese on top. Of course I am," I reassured him with a grin. We are both very specific about how our burgers are made so we make sure at least one of us is grilling-I guess I was nominated. Whoopee!

"That's why I love you!" he said, giving me a hug.

"Hey! Gaylord and Bellabon!" Rose yelled as she and Alice approached.

"That's offensive," Chris said, mock serious. He really didn't care at all when anyone made gay jokes about him-he did it himself all the time-and he obviously knew we were joking. He is seriously one of the nicest guys alive.

"I know-but we need to leave now if we're going to beat all the boys. They get out in about half an hour and I want to be set up," she said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sounds good," I said as Chris and Alice hopped in the back and I jumped in the front, turning the truck on and heading towards the beach. This is going to be good.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT THE BEACH HOLMES!

"Wow…we're pimp'n," Chris said as he took in our little set up. I had to nod in agreement with Alice and Rose. We were completely set up. We backed my truck right up onto the beach and opened up the back. The cooler was sitting just underneath my truck for the shade and our multiple blankets were laid out and it actually kind of looked like a multicolored carpet in the middle of the sand. The umbrella was sitting on the sand by the blankets so it was in shade if someone wanted to sit under it. The recliner was still sitting as far back in my truck's bed as it could go and the grill was about two feet away from it. I've always set up the grill area like that-I wanted to be comfortable if I was going to be there for awhile.

Rose had also hooked her iPod up to my truck so that will definitely be awesome too. And there was also a bonfire area not too far away so we will probably be using that tonight. "I'm calling the boys and telling them they are allowed to show up now," Alice said as she took out her phone.

I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous to see Emmett again. I mean, yeah, _he _seems like an amazing guy but what does he think of _me_? He saw me in the dark too-did he just think I looked half decent then and decided he would chance it but wouldn't talk to me today? Oh my God, that would suck.

"They're coming-and look, there's the girls," she said as a little over ten or so girls walked over with a bunch of beach bags. They all instantly greeted Alice and Chris and we all made quick introductions-but I really don't remember many of them.

"I'm bored," I told Rose bluntly. Apparently, no one was allowed to get wet until the boys get here-not that half of these girls will even then.

"Just calm down Bella. Go put on music or something-you're like an impatient little kid," she said as she rolled her eyes. _Well._

I sighed and opened my truck's door, grabbing Rose's iPod. **(Pics of stuff on profile)** We share an iTunes account-more music that way and it's good to know exactly what I have to chose from here. I quickly scrolled through and put on The Hell Song by Sum 41-probably one of my favorites and shut the door, just now noticing that every single person's attention was now directed at something far to the left.

I looked over to see about four cars zooming down the beach-I silently thanked God that the place wasn't crowded at all because someone could've definitely gotten hurt. But the car that caught my attention the most was the huge silver Jeep Wrangler leading them, blasting music on it's way.

They cars all stopped not far from my truck and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Just one scratch…that's all it's going to take…

Edward and Jasper were the first ones to get out of the cars-surprise, surprise. They went straight for their girlfriends and had their cute little reunions because God only knows how terrible it is to be away from each other that long without any physical contact. Oh well, they seem to be making up for it.

The two groups instantly meshed together and everyone started talking as I jumped up into the bed of my truck and began opening the small back of charcoal I had in there. "Need any help?" Chris asked, hopping up with me.

"Nah, I got it," I said easily, dumping it into our grill and quickly lighting it on fire. "No, never mind. You want to put the burgers on?" I asked as a second thought. He's closer to them and I'm kind of lazy.

"No problem-anything for you Bella," he said mockingly, grabbing the patties. I plopped down on the chair and leaned back as he put them on the grill and then sat down on the edge of the truck, just kind of observing everyone.

"Nice truck," some guy said, walking over.

"Thanks," I answered-even though the compliment was directed to Chris. Men.

"Oh, this is _your _truck?" the guy asked, walking around the side of the truck and closer to where I was.

"Yep," I said as I stood up, prodding the hamburgers as if I was doing something important. Maybe he'd take the hint.

"I'm Tyler Crowley by the way," he said, grinning at me as I watched his eyes travel _all _over the place. Come _on! _I'm wearing a pair of white board shorts over my camouflage bikini-I'm not even giving the guy that much to look at and he's ogling!

"Bella," I said noncommittally.

"You know that means-"

"-Beautiful in Italian. It's not like I've heard _that one _before," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He let out a nervous chuckle. He seemed to think something over before smiling in a bit of a cocky way. "I'm sorry I was so rude before but it's difficult for me to express myself when I am on the verge of... exploding in my pants," he said as he sent me the fakest 'sheepish' grin I have ever seen.

I let out a snort. "You did not just quote Adam Sandler in Anger Management?" I asked in disbelief as I laughed. His mouth popped open. "I mean, come on, at least use something I wouldn't know…Did you seriously think that would work?" I asked between fits of laughter. I could hear a couple of guffaws around me and Chris was laughing hysterically. Yeah, it worked in the movie but it was a _movie! _That's so vile. **(Sorry, I just watched that movie and my sister begged me to put it in there. If you haven't seen the movie I seriously recommend it!)**

"I…uh…," Tyler trailed off, clearly blushing as he scrambled for something to say.

"Why don't you find another conquest tonight Crowley, I don't think this one's interested," an alarmingly familiar voice said as he merged through the small crowd that had been listening in. He was wearing white board shorts with a blue and black design running up the sides-and I thanked whoever is out there that that was all he was wearing. He was absolutely gorgeous. His dark brown hair was in a buzz cut as his eyes narrowed at Tyler warningly, his muscles flexing threateningly as he walked closer. I would run if I were him.

Tyler nodded a little bit before walking away, disappearing into the crowd. Emmett looked up at me and grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. "So I see you don't normally walk around looking like a ninja?" he asked mockingly. Oh my God he actually remembered me. Woot! Woot!

"Only on Wednesdays," I said, trying to sound as serious as I possibly could-which, to my delight, made Emmett laugh.

"I see," he said, leaning against my truck as his eyes swept over my chair and the grill. "Nice set up you have there," he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Go hard or go home," I told him with slight smirk.

"Good motto to live by," he said as he nodded in agreement. "So you're a senior this year, right?" he asked-I already knew he was a senior. Alice is a _very _reliable source.

"Yep. Forks High-the happiest place on Earth," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised. "My parent live just outside of Forks," he told me.

"Seriously? Maybe I've met them," I said, mostly to myself.

"They're great," he said, smiling to himself. "So are you going to go swimming?" he asked, looking up at me almost hopefully.

I sighed, disappointed. "I can't, I have to watch the burgers," I said reluctantly. Damn it.

"I'll watch'em Bells," Chris volunteered suddenly, making me jump in surprise. Completely forgot he was there…eavesdropping on my conversation.

"Are you being nice or do you just want my chair?" I asked suspiciously, not getting up as he approached.

He rolled his eyes. "Technically, it's my chair," he said.

"Ugh. Fine, since I'm _such a nice person_," I said as I stood up. "Thanks Chris," I said, stepping up onto the side of the bed and then hopping down into the warm sand.

"Bella! You and Emmett have to come swimming with us!" Alice called suddenly, rushing over to where I was now standing as she towed Jasper along.

I looked up at Emmett and he grinned at me. "Sure. We would love to," he said brightly before I was suddenly swooped up and he was running toward the water. I yelped in surprise and he laughed loudly, grinning down at me as he ran way too easily towards the shore.

"Shit Emmett! Put me down!" I exclaimed as he began to splash through the shallow water, my eyes still wide in shock.

"That was a poor choice of words," he said with a smirk before I was suddenly air born. I crashed into the salty water, holding my breath as I swirled around a bit and then surfaced, looking around for Emmett so I could glare at him. Where the fuck did he go?

There was a tug on my leg and I let out a little yelp of surprise before Emmett surfaced in front of me, grinning widely as I narrowed my eyes.

"So. Not. Funny," I said.

"Really? I thought it was hilarious," he smirked before I smacked him in the chest.

"You know, I'm totally in charge of the grill. I'll burn your burger to a crisp," threatened with mock seriousness. I would never do that to Emmett…maybe to Tyler though-but not Emmett.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he pouted.

I raised my eyebrows. "And why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because I am clearly the coolest guy here," he said, as if it was obvious. And it kind of was-to me at least.

"I guess you have a point," I grinned before ducking under water as far as I could, reaching the sand and pushing myself in some random direction for as long as I could before coming up for air. I looked around to find Emmett in presumably the same place I left him in, staring at me curiously. I gave him a smirk and waved my fingers at him, a challenge I suppose.

I saw his grin immediately before he ducked under water. I quickly did the same and began swimming to my left, a bit further from shore but not as far as some other people were. I surfaced and looked around…No Emmett. Aw shit.

I spun around a couple of times, looking for him and coming up nothing. And then on my last spin I came face to face with two brown eyes, only inches away, making me let out a small shriek and jump back a bit as I was met with a booming laugh.

I splashed water in his face but he didn't even seemed phased. "Okay, that was just cruel," I said, trying my best to glare at him-but of course it turned into a smile.

"Cruel is another word for genius, I believe," he said easily.

"Oh yes. I bow down to thee," I said with a flourish of my hands.

"If you really want to…," Emmett said, grinning cheekily.

"Are you always this cocky?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only when I'm trying to impress someone," he admitted with a grin, making me smile back.

"Really?" I muttered. "Well then, tell me a story," I told him, leaning back and into a back float, circling around him as he stood in the water that was a little below his shoulders. No idea how we got shallow all of a sudden but whatever.

"A story?" he asked, turning around as I circled him.

"Uh-huh," I answered.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Anything," I said with a bit of a shrug. "Impress me," I said, shooting him a grin.

He thought it over for a second before grinning. "Okay, so I have an older sister named Kate-she's five years older than me," he said, making a slight face because he obviously didn't like being the youngest child. "Well anyway, when I was thirteen we went to this fair and she wanted me to win that one game with the giant hammer and if you ring the bell you get some giant stuffed animal. So, when I went up there the guy who worked there was making all of these jokes because I was so young and there was no way in hell I was going to do it," he told me, beginning to get really animated in his story. "So he walks away for a second after telling me to hold on and he starts hitting on my sister. Now this I had a problem with. She was pretty obvious about telling him to back off and he just didn't seem to be taking the hint. So…I took matters into my own hands," he said, a sly grin forming on his face as my curiosity peaked. "Well, when he finally came back over he stood next to the thing and told me to give it a shot. So I did…I hit his foot as hard as I could with that hammer thing. I'm pretty sure he started crying if I remember right and I'm guessing he broke a couple toes but it was worth it," he said with a grin.

I laughed. "And that's your impressive story?" I asked him with a grin. It was cute how over protective he is of his sister though.

"Well that's not all," he said with a grin. "After that I lead her away through the crowd and I told her she couldn't date anyone unless I gave her permission-even if I was younger than her. So I saw this guy who looked alright and I pulled him over and told her that she could date him if she wanted. Well, we had never met him before and he was pretty confused so he and Kate started talking and now, five years later, they're married and have two kids," he told me with a grin.

"Really?" I asked. Aw, that's just so cute.

"Really. My nephew Wesley and my niece Addison," he told me with a grin, you could just tell he adored them.

"They must be so cute," I cooed.

"They are. I have some pictures in my wallet and I can show you when we head back to the beach," he offered, again he sounded almost hopeful.

"Yeah. Let's go now, I really want to see them," I said, starting to swim towards the shore.

Emmett grinned widely at me and swam with me. Once we were out of the water he grabbed my hand and lead me to the silver Jeep and reached inside the front and pulled out a wallet. Oh, so this was _his _car. Nice. I definitely approve. "Here," he said, opening it and showing it to me. It was a picture of Emmett smiling, sitting in a big recliner chair, a small boy with curly hair sitting on his right knee, smiling brightly at the camera and on his left knee a tiny little girl with a bow in her straight brown hair was completely conked out and leaning heavily on Emmett's arm as she slept.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute," I cooed as my eyes stayed glued to the picture.

"Yeah, they're really great. I see them just about every other weekend," he told me as I handed him back his wallet. He looked at the picture quickly before throwing it back onto the front seat.

"Yo Emmett!" a voice called suddenly. We looked up to find a group of guys all standing together, one of them beckoning to Emmett. "We're playing a game!" he called to him.

I looked up at Emmett as he looked down at me. "Go on," I said, giving him a little shove towards the group-guessing that he'd be too polite to just ditch me. "Go impress me," I told him with a grin. He smiled widely at me before jogging over to the group, quickly getting into the huddle of the guys as they decided teams or something like that.

I walked back over towards my truck and sat on our towels, Alice and Rose already laying there and sun tanning. "Hello," I said as I sat down, not being able to stop the grin spreading across my face.

They both looked up at me with sly smiles as I attempted to look innocent. "I see you're getting along with Emmett just fine," Alice said happily.

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy," I told them.

"He is pretty adorable-I've talked to him quite a few times at their stupid dinner things and he's hilarious," she said.

"He is. And he showed me a picture of his niece and nephew," I told them.

"Aw," Rose cooed. "That's so cute," she said.

"I know, right?" I said happily.

"Eh, check it out," Chris said suddenly, plopping down between Rose and I. I followed his gaze to where the boys were all crouching low to the ground, obviously just starting the game. I couldn't help it, I kept my eyes trained on Emmett the whole time.

I didn't know _that _much about football but I've definitely watched enough games to know what's going on-I just don't know all the technical stuff. Emmett was pretty, he definitely seemed to know what he was doing and where he was going the entire time. He actually scored a touchdown for his team and ,after he spiked the ball into the ground and did a really entertaining touchdown that consisted of what I can only guess was supposed to be a cartwheel, he turned to smile at me before heading back to the rest of the guys. Rose, Alice, and Chris all insist that this means he wanted to make sure I was watching him and even possibly that he scored it for me. I have no idea whether to believe them or not. I've had like…three boyfriends total.

"We so won," Jasper said as the three boys headed over to invade our towel space-all the other guys split off with the other girls or continued to toss the football around.

"No you didn't, we had at least two more touchdowns than you guys the whole time," Edward said certainly.

"No, I think Jasper's right Eddie boy, your team was totally weak," he said certainly.

As the boys continued to debate on who won Rose let out a sudden scoff. "What the hell? What the fuck are they doing here?" she asked, suddenly looking far to our left. I followed her gaze and landed on two of the girls who have given me trouble for as long as I can remember; Tanya and Irina. Awesome.

"No idea-who the hell invited them?" Chris mumbled.

"Who are they?" Alice asked, looking at them curiously, sizing them up. The boys were all looking between us and them confused-except for Chris.

"Tanya and Irina Danali. Just these two stuck up girls who don't know when to shut their mouths," Chris told her. Oh, so he was giving her the nice version?

"Oh my God! Bella, Rose, Chris! What are you guys doing here?" Tanya called loudly, as if we were best friends. They came to a stop in front of us and grinned down at the guys-even though two of them were clearly taken and the one that wasn't was sitting unnecessarily close to me while I glared daggers at the girls. I couldn't help it.

"I think the real question is what are _you _doing here?" Chris asked, with a slight glare.

"Well, we're getting our sun tan on of course," Irina said brightly-like she hasn't hated us forever.

"Wait. I thought you fake baked? Why would you have to _actually _go and get a _real _tan just to expose yourself to skin cancer?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"We what?" Tanya asked, clearly confused with just the first half of my statement.

"Fake bake? You're a smorf? A tanorexic? You've spent so much time in a light up coffin that you're starting to look like beef jerky?" I offered up, a look of pure seriousness on my face. I'm not joking. Everyone around us tried feebly to hold in their laughter-but it didn't work out too well and didn't look like it seemed to bother anyone…anyone important anyway.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean _Swan_?" Tanya asked, spitting my name out like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"I'm just saying that when you're older you're going to be really wrinkly from all that skin damage," I told her. Seriously.

"Well at least I can _afford _to go to a tanning bed," Irina sneered.

"Yeah. Unlike _you_ we don't have to work three jobs just to keep our family above ground," Tanya added in with a slight smirk.

My jaw clenched and I stood up, coming face to face with them-sort of. They were actually a little shorter than me so I think that helped my intimidation factor right there. "Just because I'm not some stuck up Barbie with rich parents doesn't mean you're any better than me," I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

"It means we don't have to work like a _dog_," Irina said as Tanya snickered quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Rose stand up slowly, backing me up if I needed it.

"Actually, it means you have no work ethic and when all that trust fund money runs out I'm going to feel bad for you-whether you deserve it or not," I said simply before back down, sharing a smug look with Rose. That's going to take them a whole twenty minutes to Google the meaning of half the words I said so they'll understand. Tsk, tsk. Both of the girls huffed and walked away, heading towards another group of guys.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are officially my hero," Alice voice squeaked excitedly as I looked over at her.

"Nah, it was kind of fun," I said easily, smirking to myself. More like a lot of fun.

"Who could've guessed that Bella was such a bad ass?" Emmett said in a slight mocking tone. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows questioningly as he grinned. "I mean, aside from breaking and entering I thought you were a sweetheart," he said, looking down at me with grin.

"Oh they can push anyone to breaking point-trust me," Rose said with a slight smirk.

"Let's not talk about _your _breaking point with them for fear of a repeat," Edward said to her with a small grin. But he was right-it's probably not even the best thing to mention.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, just as curious as I would've been in his position.

"She punched one of them in the face for making fun of our best girlfriend Chris here," I said, patting my practically brother/sister on the back. It just depends what we're talking about. Clothes/boys/friends-he's just one of the girls. Sports/food/cars-he gets a little more into it than we do most of the time.

"Bitch," Emmett muttered under his breath, making me grin. At least he didn't fall into their evil trap.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be back," Rose said confidently. "Unlike lighting, they always strike twice," she said, scowling into space. I nodded. That was definitely a true statement.

"Eh, we've got time," Chris said with a wave of his hand. "So, what's this prison school like that I've heard so much about?" he asked the guys who chuckled and then began detailing what they do in the school and how it's going to prepare them all for their futures and whatnot. I watched them carefully as they talked about the physical training and the special classes, just really curious to see how they really like it. They all seemed to love it though-which surprised me. I mean, they had pretty strict rules which you could tell the ones they weren't thrilled about, but other than that they made it sound like heaven on Earth.

We all talked for a couple of hours, just our little group. We talked about our hometowns-half of us from Forks and the others scattered all over Washington. We talked about our families and Rose and I talked about Forks High while Chris and Alice talked about their classes in college. It was a lot of fun joking around with the guys-they were all hilarious. I got to see a little more of Rose and Edward's relationship which was different for me. They pretty much did the long distant relationship, taking turns traveling during the weekend things so I almost never see them together in this kind of atmosphere. Alice and Jasper were absolutely adorable too-they countered each other perfectly and no matter how different they seemed they were always on the same page.

I couldn't help but keep glancing at Emmett out of the corner of my eye though. He was absolutely hilarious-probably the funniest person I have ever met in my entire life. And he was just so honest, all the time. He spoke his mind, completely uncensored-and he was so optimistic about everything. He always looked for the bright side-and if there wasn't one he would just make one up and have everyone laughing. He was really great.

"Hey guys, they're starting the bonfire," Edward said, looking passed Emmett and I. I looked behind me and into the darkness, for a second just wondering _where _exactly the time went, and then watching everyone all gathering around a growing fire.

"Let's go," Alice said brightly, pulling Jasper up with her. Emmett stood up and offered me his hand which I instantly excepted as he helped pulled me up. Once I straightened out I shivered. I had completely dried off since going into the water but I was still just wearing my bikini and board shorts.

"I'm going to go grab my extra clothes really quick," Rose said, stepping away from Edward and towards my truck.

"Yeah, me too," I said, following after her, Alice right behind us while the boys waited.

Rose crawled in the back and pulled out some sweatshirts. "This one is yours," she said, handing on to Alice. "And this one is mine," she said. She stood still for a second, as if thinking about something and then looked back in the truck for a second and then coming back out. "Oh my gosh Bella, I am so sorry," she apologized.

"Shit," I muttered. "Wait…I could've sworn I put my sweatshirt in there before Chris and I loaded the back," I said thoughtfully. I'm sure I did…My thoughtful look turned into a glare in exactly .04 seconds.

"Sorry Bella," Alice said-not sounding sorry at all as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards the guys. "Rose and I could always…hug you or something?" she offered, fighting off a smile as I tried not to growl.

"You don't have a sweatshirt?" Emmett asked me.

"Guess not," I said, now letting myself glare at the girls because I knew Emmett couldn't see.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing my hand and towing me quickly away from the group before I could question it. "We'll meet you guys at the fire," he called over his shoulder. He lead me to his Jeep and pulled open the back, reaching in quickly before pulling out a large sweatshirt. If I squinted I could make out his school's logo on the front and 'McCarty' written in block letters on the back. "Here, you can wear this," he said, handing it to me.

"Are you sure? You're not going to get cold or anything?" I checked. I mean, it wasn't _his _fault my friends are totally out to get me.

"Well, you know if you don't want me to get sick since I'm letting you wear my sweatshirt and all," he began slyly, "you could totally help me out by keeping me warm," he suggested-I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I asked curiously as we headed towards the fire.

"Well I guess I'll just have to show you," he said easily. He lead me towards the fire and to an empty log next to Edward and Rose and sat down. "Come here," he said with a grin, opening his arms wide for me. I slowly raised an eyebrow. "Please, you promised you'd keep me warm," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Cheater," I muttered to him as I crawled into his lap. He just chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me close against him. Psh, what's he talking about? He's _warm_. Everyone was chatting quietly when I started hearing the soft strumming of a guitar. I looked over and to my surprise Jasper had an acoustic guitar in his lap as Alice curled against him, watching him play almost directly to my left.

"Hey Jasper," Emmett said suddenly, resting his chin on my left shoulder so he could face Jasper.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his guitar.

"Do you know how to play The Campfire Song Song?" Emmett asked, I could see him wriggling his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye and let out a quiet peal of laughter. Only Emmett would suggest that.

"Actually, I do," Jasper said, a grin forming on his face as Alice giggled.

Jasper cleared his throat loudly and strummed his guitar, getting everyone's attention. He nodded to Emmett and began strumming the beginning cords that I've heard a million times-I still occasionally tune in to watch the show. "Lets gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song," Jasper and Emmett began together-about half of the rest of our entire group joining in for the next part. We're so lame. "Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G son. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along."

"Bum, bum, bum," Emmett said loudly, right next my ear as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Lets gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G son. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along" our entire group said quickly, all laughing as we fumbled with the words and Emmett loudly sang them a little too late just like Patrick does in the cartoon.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song," Jasper repeated as we all continued to laugh. Emmett and Jasper collectively sang the last part together. "It'll help, it'll help…if you just sing along!" We could barely hear either of them though, over the laughter of everyone around the fire. You know, I bet if the two of them were being serious, they'd actually be really good. "Wow Emmett," I said, turning around slightly in his lap to look at him as I laughed.

"Impressed?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Very," I said, grinning back.

"Shit!" Rose exclaimed suddenly. I turned around and looked at her just as she stood up. "Bella, we both have work tomorrow morning," she told me, biting her lip. Shit is right. We have to be in Forks at six tomorrow morning-and we have about a half hour drive there. Damn it all.

I sighed and reluctantly got our of Emmett's lap, he stood up with me. "Here's your sweatshirt Emmett," I said, grabbing the bottom to pull it over my head. He stopped me by putting his hands over mine and holding them in place. I looked up at him questioningly.

"You can take it with you-this way, I'll know I'll get to see you again," he said with a grin.

I smiled back up at him. I bet he has no idea how cute he really is. "Thanks Emmett," I whispered, standing on my tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye," I whispered before following Rose towards my truck. Alice and Chris will probably end up getting a ride from Jasper.

When I caught up to Rose she let out a quiet squeal while I just smiled to myself. "That was so cute!" she whispered to me happily.

"You have no idea," I said, wrapping his sweatshirt around myself and inhaling the scent. This is _so _not coming off.

**AWWW!!! Come on, that chapter was really good and 12 pages long! Please review and tell me your favorite part and favorite line! I won't be updating any of my stories for a while cuz I'm going to New Orleans at 4 A.M. THIS MORNING!!! Ugh. SO REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	3. Human Contact

**Hello good people of Earth. Yes, I am still here! Woo! Sorry, I would've updated sooner but I've been really busy-not to mention my computer was down for about two, three months. Yeah, it was a very traumatic experience. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**See You Again-Year One (I like this version better****J**

**Your Man-Down With Webster**

Chapter 3--Human Contact

"You guys really do look great," I repeated for the billionth time as Rose and Alice ran around the apartment frantically, trying to make sure not one hair was out of place on their severely hair-sprayed heads.

Rose sighed as she shot me a look. "Don't even try to hide your smirk Bells-you know if Emmett grew balls and asked you, you would be just as excited as we are," she said with raised eyebrows, digging around in Alice's purse for lip gloss.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I haven't seen Emmett in a week-he didn't exactly get a chance to ask me…If that thought ever occurred to him anyway," I tacked on the end, being my modest and slightly paranoid self. What if he didn't ask me on purpose and I have to live with this crush until I can get over it? Aw, that's gonna suck.

"Oh please Bella, he could've asked Edward for my number to ask me for your number," Rose said impatiently, waving her hand dismissively. "He wanted to-he was just didn't for whatever unknown reason. I mean, clearly, he had the sources," she said.

"Hey Rose, one of your curls fell out," I told her dryly, sending her into a flurry of waving hands as she ran as fast as she could into Alice's room to have her fix her hair. They both really did look good in their, long, elegant dresses and hair all made up. They were going to one of the Academy's annual dinner things and Jasper and Edward, of course, invited them to come along. Their family's are going and it's a huge dance type thing in their banquet hall. It's not really my style but I may have sucked it up if…No. Not going to think about that. I am getting over this.

"You liar, my hair looks perfect," Rose accused as she and Alice walked back into the room.

I sighed. "My bad," I said sarcastically as she made a face at me.

"You sure you don't want to come Bella? Jasper said he had a couple of extra seats since his parents couldn't make it-he said you could come," Alice offered for the millionth time.

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything," I told her. Again.

"You wouldn't be," she muttered to herself loudly. "Just call if you get lonely-I guess it wouldn't be as bad if Chris didn't have to go to that thing with Jenny but really, we'll have a girl's night if you want instead," she offered.

I shook my head. "You guys go. It's _really_ not a big deal," I told them. It's just a juvenile crush-nothing ever happened. I mean, yeah, I _may _still have his sweatshirt and I _might _think about the guy occasionally but that could be said of a best friend or even a cousin…right? Oh Lord, I am pathetic.

"Alright, we'll see you later Bella," Rose said with a grin-not being able to help her excitement. She loved these things.

"Yep. See ya when you get back," I said before they shut the door behind them. Now what?

………………………………................................................................................................

EMPOV

"I. Hate. My. Life."

"Oh stop whining," Kate said, rolling her eyes as she smacked my arm.

I glared at her. "You stop whining," I shot back. Mature, right?

"Why didn't you just ask her? I heard you and Jasper talking-you could've just called her during allowed hours," she told me dubiously.

"Well, I would've but you remember when I got in trouble because I…uh…," I trailed off, noticing my Mom's steady gaze, leveling me down. "You know, because of that thing, in the place…with those guys?" I offered Kate, smiling sheepishly.

Recognition dawned on her face as she looked at me and then sheepishly at Mom. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about that," she nodded.

"Well, they took away my normal privileges and stuff like that for the week-I just got my phone back before this thing started," I told her, trying not to sound too depressed. I _really _wanted to see Bella again before they left back to Forks and weren't as close anymore.

"_Oh," _Kate said, grimacing slightly. "That sucks, little bro," she said.

"It does, doesn't it?" a slightly familiar soprano voice chimed behind me. My sister and I both turned around to be met with Alice and Rosalie, both had hands on their hips and indignant looks on their faces. It was kind of freaky.

"Hey guys," I said, my eyebrows pulled together. "Kate, this is Alice and Rosalie. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and Rosalie is Edward's," I introduced quickly.

"Hi," Kate said cautiously, her eyebrows raised as she looked back and forth.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said, smiling quickly before looking back at me, expression back in place. "Why didn't you invite Bella?!" she squeaked angrily, narrowing her eyes at me.

My eyes widened as they darted back and forth between them. I was not expecting an ambush. "I didn't mean to-I mean, I wanted to but I couldn't-"

"-What do you mean 'you couldn't?'" Rosalie asked, using air quotes as she glared at me. "Because it looks like just about everybody else found time to invite someone," she said angrily.

"No, trust me, I wanted to I just…," I trailed off, looking away and shaking my head. I freaked out. I have a problem with rejection. I got my cell phone taken away. I like her way more than I'm willing to admit even though I only talked to her twice. How about all of the above? "I'm an idiot," I groaned, letting my head slam against the table, just hard enough to get my point across.

Rosalie and Alice sighed as Kate patted my back sympathetically…more like pathetically. "Sorry Emmett, we just thought you two would be great together. I guess we shouldn't just assume things," Alice said apologetically.

I looked up, my eyes wide. "You guys think I don't _like her_?!" I asked incredulously. Is that what I'm coming off as? Shit! "I just couldn't use my phone the entire week and by the time I realized that I just could've asked Jasper or Edward to call for me it was too late. I already gave my Mom all my extra tickets so Kate and Garrett could come," I told them.

"That's the only reason you didn't ask her, right?" Rosalie asked, her and Alice smiling hugely now.

"Well yeah, other than the fact that I was scared shitless," I told them, my eyes wide.

"Emmett!" Mom warned across the table, sounding completely appalled. Whoops.

"I got it Ma," Kate said easily, whacking me in the back of my head before I duck it.

"Shit Kate," I muttered under my breath. That really freak'n hurt.

"Oh, suck it up," she grunted back, rolling her eyes.

"As adorable as this family moment _is_, I believe _you _have something you should be doing right now," Alice said, looking at me pointedly.

"Like…?" I trailed off, hoping she would just tell me.

"Here," she said, shoving her little pink phone into my hands. "Have a ball-just make sure I get it back by the end of tonight," she said before they both walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Garrett asked me as he sat back down, watching Alice and Rosalie walk away with a confused expression on his face. "Want some?" he asked, offering me his plate which was filled with peanuts. Random much?

"No, I'm good," I said, flipping open the phone and scanning through the number. I will definitely have to thank them later.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

I sighed as I pulled my popcorn out of the microwave. I totally didn't think this was going to be as boring as it really is-but I'm wrong. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I whipped it out, glancing at the screen before flipping open the phone: Alice. "Finally! Human contact!" I exclaimed in the empty apartment. I'm lonely, okay?

_What ya do'n?_

I raised my eyebrows. That's not Alice. Alice is psycho about grammar in texting for some reason and this person…it's just not her.

_Depends. Who am I talking to?_

Just making sure it wasn't some psycho, serial killer or something.

_Guess._

Well that helps.

_Do I know you?_

Now _that _information would definitely help.

_Yep._

Alright then, thank you nameless person for the very detailed answer.

_Can I have a hint?_

That would definitely be helpful.

_If you get cold you can have my sweater as long as you sit on my lap._

My jaw dropped and my eyes practically bugged out of my head.

_Emmett?!_

I'm not even going to bother trying to hide the face that I'm excited.

_The one and only. What are you up to?_

I wrinkled my nose. Nothing interesting.

_Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be at a ball or something?_

Yep, I try to sound nonchalant.

_Yeah, but it's boring because you're not here._

Aw, that is just cute.

_Sorry, my ball gown's at the dry cleaners._

If only.

_You can come anyway._

I raised my eyebrows.

_You're kidding right? I'm in jeans and a t-shirt._

And that is _not _attractive.

_I don't care. Come on Bells. Please??_

I bit my lip. I am so stupid.

_Fine-but you owe me._

So, _so _stupid.

_You'll really come?!_

Well now that you use an exclamation point…

_Why not? I already broke into the place-why not crash their party? _

So stupid.

………………………………................................................................................................

THE STUPIDITY CONTINUES…

I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. "How the hell am I supposed to get in there?" I asked myself, staring at the _huge _building in front of me. I bit my lip and walked around the perimeter, cringing into my sweatshirt as the wind hit my cheek. Wait a second…Oh. My. God. I'm wearing Emmett's sweatshirt. This is going to be _so _embarrassing. I finally found a side door and pried it open, slipping inside to the warm and brightly lit room…filled with formally dressed people, buzzing around and talking excitedly as people danced in the center. Fan-tastic.

I leaned against the wall, hands in my pockets as I tried-unsuccessfully-to blend in. Two blonde girls walked by just then, smiling condescendingly before walking passed and bursting into laughter. Fuck it.

I pushed myself off the wall and began to walk through the crowd, scanning tables for anyone familiar while I ignored all the weird looks I was getting. "Um, excuse me," someone asked, tapping my shoulder. I turned around to find a man and a woman, probably in their late twenties smiling widely at me. The woman had curly brown hair and was wearing a long black dress. The man standing next her-I'm guessing her husband-had shaggy dark hair and laugh lines around his eyes.

"Hi," I said cautiously, still self conscious in my jeans. Bad idea.

"Are you looking for Emmett?" she asked me, pursing her lips slightly.

"Uh, yeah," I said, slightly surprised that she knew I was here-that is until I remembered that I was wearing his sweatshirt and on the back 'McCarty' was written in big ass letters for the whole world to see.

"He's just straight ahead. Just shove passed all these losers and you'll find him," she said easily, smiling at me.

I grinned back slightly, still confused as to who this was. "Thanks," I said before turning around and taking her advice-maybe a little too literally but after that douche stepped on my foot he deserved a little push. I finally broke through the crowd and found a huge group of table in front of me-and there was Emmett. Facing away from his table as he eyes scanned the crowd in front of him. "Bow chicka wow wow," I cat called, loud enough for him and maybe a few other people to hear me. His head shot up and his eyes connected with mine, filled with laughter as he stumbled-literally-out of his chair.

"Hey Bells," he said, grinning as he approached. He looked…good. He was wearing what I would come to think of as dress blues. "I'm glad you came," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "It was so boring until now," he told me, grinning down at me.

"Oh, I didn't believe it was that bad before but now…," I said, looking around pointedly. "I can definitely see how this can be suckish. I mean, _no one _has a sense of humor anymore-do you _know _how many disapproving looks I've gotten since I've been here?" I asked him mockingly.

He grinned as he looked at what I was wearing in a quick up and down motion. "I think you beautiful," he said, taking my hand and spinning me around.

"Thank you," I said as I laughed. "Nice phone by the way," I added, nodding towards the familiar pink phone in his hand-the one that still wasn't holding mine.

"Oh yeah, I should probably give this back now…," he trailed off, turning around to search the tables. "Oh, found'em," he said before leading me forward. When I finally saw the table where Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper were sitting I stopped him and took the phone, winking at him before approaching Alice behind her back.

I put my finger to my lips as everyone but my victim noticed me and they continued to talk as I crept up behind her back. I was right behind her when I leaned forward, so my face was directly behind her and loudly yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

She jumped, about three feet in the air, before whirling around, her hand on her chest as she stared at me with wide eyes and the rest of the table cracked out. "Jesus Christ Bella!" she exclaimed, smacking me before snatching her phone. "You su…What are you wearing?!" she burst out, her eyes wide as she stared at my clothes.

"Exactly the same thing I was before you left," I told her. Dur.

She let out a groan and Rose just rolled her eyes. "You know, I should've been more prepared for this. I can normally see things like this coming," she told me, obviously over it.

"Sorry, I fill out a form next time," I told her seriously.

"You be sure to do that," she replied, just as serious, before we both burst out laughing.

"Hey Bells, you wanna go dance?" Emmett asked, swinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Why not?" I said, taking his hand and leading him into the sea of people. He lightly placed both hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together.

"Thanks for coming," he said softly, our heads coming closer together as he leaned down.

"Thanks for inviting me," I told him quietly. This is so much better than being home alone.

"You do know I wanted to ask you right?" he asked, his eyes searching my face for who knows what as I looked up in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, trying to fight the smile that was viciously spreading across my face.

"Yeah. It's just that my Officer took away my phone and I didn't even _think _about asking Edward or Jasper to-"

"-Thank you Em," I repeated, interrupting him with a huge smile and a tight hug that we never really moved out of as we swayed back and forth to whatever song was playing just then. I leaned my head on his chest-because that's just about as high as I reached-and I could feel his chin on my head.

"Why do you have to go back to stupid Forks? I never see you as it is," he mumbled dejectedly as I laughed at his tone. "What? You think it's funny that I'm stuck in this hell hole?" he asked, narrowing his eyes playfully at me.

"Just a little bit," I admitted, wrinkling my nose at him.

"Well then," he said indignantly, hugging me to him either way.

"Bella," Rosalie's voice suddenly called behind me. I turned around just as she and Alice approached, looking apologetic. "Sorry, we just wanted to tell you that we're leaving now if you wanted to follow us back to the apartment," Rose told me with a slight grimace, knowing that I was reluctant to leave but had to anyway-we're leaving tomorrow morning.

I sighed. "I'll be out in a minute guys," I told them. They nodded and hurried off as I turned back to Emmett. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright, I had fun for about an hour anyway," he added with a small smile. "See you later Bells," he said softly, leaning down to give me a swift kiss on the cheek. He turned to walk back towards his table without a word but looked back when I called after him.

"Sweatshirt?" I asked, pointing at it.

He grinned and just shook his head at me before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Good. I didn't want to give it back anyway.

"Nice outfit," some girl sneered as she and her date walked by.

I made a face at them. "Shove it."

**Sooooo, how'd ya like it?? MAJOR ACTION IN NEXT CHAPTER, YES??**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE PART? LINE??**


End file.
